Ïèãìàëèîí
by Tanja Geller
Summary: ×èòàòåëü! Âñå ÷òî áóäåò îïóáëèêîâàíî ìíîé èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó. Åñëè âû íå ïðîòèâ...÷èòàéòå è ÿ íàäåþñü ïîëó÷èòå óäîâîëüñòâèå.


ПИГМАЛИОН.

В его руках песок принимал очертания женщины. Тонкие пальцы аккуратно скользили вдоль тела, выделяя все желанные округлости и не давая песку ссыпаться в особо крутых местах.

Белый и черный цвета смешивались и создавали странную паутину. Удивительное чувство творца захватило его.

Не боги горшки обжигают. Странная маггловская поговорка приобрела смысл, которого не было до того момента, когда из старого сундука на чердаке шотландского замка вывалился этот свиток.

Женщины интересовали его. Но он не находил ни одной, отвечающей всем его требованиям, которые естественно были высокими. Понятие красоты включало как внешние данные, так и внутренний мир.Его не устраивали женщины слишком умные или слишком сильные.Но и глупость и слабость тоже не привлекали его. Секс приносил приятные ощущения. Но сколько сил приходилось потратить, чтобы дело до него дошло.Секс за деньги вызывал омерзение и брезгливость. У него было много возможностей получить его и так, но техническое освобождение без эмоциональной подоплеки не устраивало вторую сторону.

Нет, влюбляться и жениться совсем не входило в его планы. Свиток же давал шанс. Увлекательный и интригующий.

Он воспринял это как вызов и начал действовать немедленно.

Не важны были даже отношения с Волдермортом и Упивающимися.

Никто не пострадает в случае смерти или пожизненного существования в госпитале Святого Мунго. На этот случай придется оставить только нужное заклинание в завещании и никаких проблем.

Ему очень понравился тот момент, что знания и умения войдут в его создание в момент оживления и для этого потребуется всего несколько капель его крови. Не нужно будет тратить массу времени на обучение элементарным вещам. И новости Алхимии заинтересуют не только угрюмого и саркастичного холостяка. Он на мгновение задумался:

-Какую длину волос сделать? До пояса или оставить каре?

Свои волосы его не интересовали уже давно, а предвкушение длинных женских волос скользящих по его коже возбуждало.

-Длинные, только длинные и густые. Но не белые и не черные, хорошо бы цвета темной бронзы и белую прозрачную кожу.

-Что я еще забыл? Что там по списку?

Кожа, волосы, глаза...

- Карие, теплые и большие с восточным разрезом.

Губы...

-Никаких толстых и широких, правильная форма средней припухлости.

Температура тела...

- Грелка мне не нужна, но 36.8 по Цельсию будет в самый раз.

Возможность беременеть и рожать...

- Не может этого быть, на розыгрыши я не поддаюсь, песок забеременет?!

Нонсенс!

Пусть беременеет. Я посмотрю, что из этого получится.

Так... Про сексуальность и любовь ...

- Нимфоманка мне не нужна и любовные излияния тоже. Все на средний уровень.

Все пожалуй...

Нет не все.

Примечания. Возможны изменения со временем из за недостатка или избытка внимания. 

- Не думаю, что не найду золотую середину. Выйдет из под контроля - вернется в песочницу!

В его размышлениях было всего две ошибки. Он не учел их и все дальнейшие события доказали это. 

Все приготовления к странному эксперименту были закочены. Не говоря уж о нескольких граммах собственной крови, что не казалось ему такой же серьезной жертвой по сравнению с двумя редчайшими зельями из его неприкосновенного запаса. 

Сложнось не пугала его, а только придавала острых ощущений. К его удивлению песочная форма уже имела свой шарм.

На всякий случай контрзаклинание было под рукой.Разведение чудовищ с красивым телом не входило в его планы.

Слова древнего и почти всеми забытого языка, несущие невероятную силу материализовались в воздухе и песок сгущался и плавился. Маг почуствовал, что и ему придется отдать часть своей силы, но не прервал опыта. И вот уже тело ничем не отличается от человеческого. Он наклонился и вдохнул в ее легкие воздух, она закашлялась и начала дышать самостоятельно.

Он получил то, что хотел.

Она была ласковой и податливой, в меру ироничной и веселой. Она согревала ему постель и разбиралась в зельях. Эти каникулы были лучшими в его жизни. Ему доставляло удовольствие лепить ее душу, не задумываясь о том, сколько усилий ей это стоило. Часто он был неоправдано жесток и сарказм насквозь пропитывал отточеные фразы. Он не отдавал себе отчета, что вызывало такое раздражение. Возможно предчувствие надвигающейся беды. 

Но он упустил момент,когда все вышло из под контроля. Он опоздал.

Песок ветром разметало по комнате, а на рабочем столе лежало аккуратно сложеное письмо. 

Прощайте, мой создатель.

Пришел мой черед принимать решения. Ваша планка слишком высока для меня и не имеет смысла пытаться дотянутся до нее. Вы разочарованы мной, своим созданием. Ваша кровь текла в моих сосудах, но отражение не было точным. Ваш эксперимент был заранее обречен на провал. Вы бежите от любви, страстно желая ее. Вы не в состоянии признаться в этом даже самому себе. Я уйду и надеюсь, что это даст Вам возможность убедится с этом. Простите меня. 

Песчинки скользили по его коже и запутывались в волосах, но он не замечал этого. Ему было холодно. В комнате неожиданно стало темно и пусто. 

Ее слова продолжали звенеть в его ушах. Не стало легче ни через час, ни через два. Чувство потери отдавало горечью. Он поймал себя на том, что прислушивался в надежде услышать шорох ее шагов.

Сны были наполнены ею. Он не выдержал и сдался. 

И вновь песок в его руках принимал очертания женщины... 


End file.
